


The Calling

by PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robin Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Archery, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Not in Hogwarts Anymore, POV Hermione Granger, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Robin Hood References, Sherwood Forest, nottingham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: After three years, Hermione is finally reunited with her best friend Harry Potter yet life is not as it seems. In a world, not their own, can this dynamic duo learn to survive after so much time apart?
Relationships: Hermione Granger + Robin Hood, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: We're Not in Hogwarts Anymore





	The Calling

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Not_In_Hogwarts2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Not_In_Hogwarts2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> This prompt is open to BBC's Robin Hood and British Mythology
> 
> Please claim one prompt only
> 
> This work has been betaed by myself. Therefore any errors are my own.

Hermione ran full pelt drawing back her bow and letting loose a flurry of arrows which expertly hit their mark. Pulling up her dark green hood, she dashed into the treeline, heart beating wildly in her chest as she tried to outrun the Sheriff and his men. 

She'd been here three years now after waking up in the middle of the night. Hermione never had discovered who or what had called her away from Ron and Harry, or why she had felt compelled to walk through the rippling portal that vanished moments after only for her to reappear surrounded by archers.

Using her wand to shrink the large chest full of Prince John's coin, Hermione shoved it down the front of her bodice just as a large stag bound straight for her. Drawing back her bow to slay the beast and take it back to camp, Hermione faltered as she took in the milk-white lightning-shaped scar running down the middle of the animal's face. 

A loud braying of dogs had her doing the only thing she could think of. Running at the stag, Hermione grabbed hold of one of the massive antlers and hoisted herself onto its back. The stag seemed to sense her urgency as it ran deep into the undergrowth before coming to a stop in a clearing Hermione had yet to discover in Sherwood Forest. Jumping down, Hermione sank to her knees in front of the large stream and began drinking down large mouthfuls of the crystal clear water.

When a man sat down beside her in place of the stag, Hermione couldn’t hold her excitement back any longer. Launching herself at him, she held him tightly to her as her eyes scanned his handsome face. Millions of questions ran through her mind making her feel dizzy. It was his lopsided grin that made her realise that he was real, and she wasn't tucked up in bed dreaming of him.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked him, laughing joyfully, still not quite believing her eyes.

"When you disappeared, the world went to shit. One night whilst hiding at Moony's, I heard you calling me. Over and over again. Next thing I know, I see you being chased and I had to help," Harry explained softly with a worried expression.

"Thanks for that! That reminds me. I need to head back; otherwise, everyone will think I've been arrested again," Hermione said bluntly as she got to her feet.

"The others?" Harry questioned as he moved to follow her.

"It's easier if I show you. I didn't quite believe it myself at first. Though time on the run with you certainly prepared me for living in the woods. I don’t think I could sleep in a proper bed, now," Hermione said conversationally as she surveyed her surroundings.

"What are you looking for?" Harry asked in confusion as he tilted his head to one side to study her.

"This way," Hermione said brightly, dragging him through a thick grove of trees. 

The walk back to camp took a lot longer than Hermione would have liked, but at least it gave her time to catch up with Harry. She was saddened to hear about Ron's death. They shared a moment in silence in memory of their fallen friend.

~*~

"Hermione! You've been gone hours. What happened?" A tall dark-haired man asked, looking concerned as he checked her over for any damages.

"Ran into the Sheriff. If it wasn’t for Harry I'd probably be in a cell by now," Hermione replied as she waved him away.

She pulled the shrunken chest out of her bodice and enlarged it to the sound of cheers from the camp's many inhabitants. 

"This should help the villagers come winter," a smooth voice said as a man with chocolate coloured hair entered from the trees, a bow similar to Hermione's slung over his shoulder.

"Harry, allow me to introduce to you Robin Hood," Hermione said with a knowing look as Harry stared dumbfounded at the man in question before offering his hand.

"So you're the man that's stolen Hermione's heart? Welcome to Sherwood Forest," Robin said jovially as the two men shook hands. "Come. Sit. Have a drink. Tonight calls for a celebration."

Beer flowed freely that night as the group feasted on rabbit stew whilst Little John took out his fiddle and began to play. Hermione pulled Harry reluctantly to his feet, encouraging him to dance with her. 

The night quickly fell, and Hermione fell into her bed happy, drunk on the strong beer Friar Tuck had made. Harry, she noticed, seemed to be trying and failing to sleep close to the fire.

"Harry!" Hermione whispered, beckoning him over.

She pulled him down next to her and snuggled in close. He still smelled the same, a rich combination of pine, burnt sugar, and freshly mown grass. Turning on her side to face him, she stroked a finger along his strong jaw as though burning the image of him into her memory before reaching over to press her lips to his.

Hermione had expected him to pull away and yet, his tongue swept across her bottom lip, parting her lips before he devoured her mouth. Sighing happily into his mouth, Hermione slipped a hand under his shirt as she felt a rush of heat pool in her stomach. Pulling away with a soft blush to her cheeks as he stared at her in amazement.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for years,” Hermione admitted as she pulled a roughly woven wool blanket over them.

“Merlin I’ve missed you, Mione,” Harry replied as he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Sleep came easily to Hermione that night for the first time in years only for it to be interrupted by the sound of hooves thundering past the camp, followed by the loud screeching of birds. Sitting up in alarm, Hermione looked about her, but she seemed to be the only one to realise that something was wrong. 

She’d only just got Harry back, and there was no way she was losing him now. Sweating as the crackling roar of fire reached her ears as it engulfed the trees around her. Shrinking back from the intense heat, Hermione grabbed hold of Harry just as the Sheriff’s men swarmed into the camp torches held aloft menacingly. She tried to apparate, but no matter what she did, she was stuck. Nocking her bow, she sent arrow after arrow into the Sheriff’s men, but their numbers seemed endless until she was out. 

“Take her!” A deep voice commanded as the Sheriff appeared illuminated by the orange-red glow of the fire, making him look even more villainous.

Hermione fought wildly as strong hands gripped her biceps as another bound her wrists with roughly woven rope. They hauled her through the burning trees and up onto a dark chestnut mare that was whinnying loudly, eager to escape the flames. The ride back to Nottingham Castle was long, tiring, and bumpy. To make matters worse, Hermione had no idea what had happened to Harry. She prayed that he had managed to wake and prayed to whoever would listen that he had managed to get out safely. 


End file.
